Renesmee Cullen: The Date
by DakotaCatherine
Summary: About 7 years post Breaking Dawn, and Renesmee is almost fully grown. She has a date with Jacob, so naturally Bella and Edward are not so comfortable... POV: Renesmee. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: This story takes place about seven years after the end of Breaking Dawn, a month or two before Renesmee is fully grown. Nessie is getting ready for her first date with Jacob._

_POV: Renesmee_

Let me say, first of all, that I love Momma and Daddy. I just think that it's stupid that they're so freaked out about my date with Jacob tonight.

Aunt Alice is excited that she was able to take me shopping this morning for an outfit, but she seems to be the only one that has a relatively positive attitude toward my date tonight. It kind of upsets me. I mean, so what he's a wolf—and smells a little bit funny. I love him just the same! He's been my big brother when I needed him to be, and he's been my best friend too. Now, I'm starting to feel attracted to him (in addition to that need to have him in my life) and nobody is here to back me up.

I sigh as Aunt Rosalie finishes doing my hair.

"Everything alright, Nessie?" she asked as she took a step back to look at my hair-do.

"Yea, I guess," I said quietly. "I just wish that… nevermind." I didn't want to talk about this, because I knew it wouldn't help. I could tell Aunt Rose was going to interrogate me further when she heard a car turn onto the drive. I heard it a second later, and I could tell it was Momma's car. I skipped down the stairs and waited by the door for her to come in.

"Renesmee!" she breathed, somewhat surprised, when she opened the door to see me there instead of Daddy. She looked me up and down, so I guess she was wondering why I wasn't dressed yet. "Your hair looks so pretty! Rose did such a good job. Wow… my little Renesmee, so grown up… it's been too fast…" she grabbed me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Momma," I managed to get out before Daddy came in.

"Bella, you're back early," he said as he waited to give Momma a hug and a swift kiss.

"I know. Charlie…," Momma looked at me, then back at Dad. Obviously, she didn't want me to listen to this conversation. This was no problem, though; she just pushed away her shield semi-easily to have a private conversation with Daddy. Over the years, she's gotten pretty good at it.

"Oh," he whispered. "Well, I suppose we can deal with that tomorrow. Remember, Renesmee's got something special tonight." He put his arm over my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "I wish we didn't have to go through this." He grimaced. _Why_ was everyone so opposed to my date?!?!?!?

He laughed at my thought. What was funny about this situation? "For your mother and I, it's only a parent thing. And nothing's funny, you're right. It's just… Jacob Black. I don't think I can get used to that idea."

"I know!" Momma chimed in. "This is bringing back some human memories…. I remember that… situation I was in with you and him. I'm just glad everything worked out the way it did. I wouldn't want anything other than this." She gave Daddy another big hug.

"I'm glad it worked out this way, too," Dad whispered into her hair with a chuckle. He looked at me and added, "I suppose Jacob's glad with the outcome, too, even though he wasn't at first."

OK, what the HECK were they talking about? I didn't bother voicing this curiosity out loud. I touched Momma's cold cheek right away and showed her my confusion with her and Daddy's conversation. They just laughed.

"You weren't born yet," Daddy started. He looked uncomfortable. "Bella, maybe you should talk to Nessie about this. I can see where this is going, and…."

"It's fine, Edward. I understand." She put her hand on his arm meaningfully and smiled. Daddy kissed us both and walked out of the room, mumbling something about making stupid mistakes….

I didn't hesitate to show Momma my curiosity again, at which she replied, "It's a very long story, and I'm not sure I can remember all of it, but I'll try my best to explain it to you while you get changed. Jacob is going to be here pretty soon." She showed enthusiasm as she said her last words, and I felt much better. I grinned as we raced to the cottage, where my dress was waiting for me. It was so nice to have somebody on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to write. It was hard to find time... and motivation, as there weren't any reviews. Anyway, please enjoy! R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

"So what were you and dad talking about?" I asked Momma as I changed out of my sweats and into my uncomfortable (but very pretty) dress. (I inherited my mother's distaste for formal clothing, or "anything that is even remotely stylish," as Aunt Alice would say.)

"It's hard to explain," she started as she stared at the wall. "Hmm, I suppose I should start with how I ended up being close friends with Jacob. This is going to hurt." She barely whispered the last part (to the point where I think she didn't want me to hear) as she put her arm around herself, almost like she was trying to hold herself together. I disregarded this and asked anyway, the easy way.

Momma put her hand overtop mine on her cheek and grimaced. "So you heard that? Oh well, it's not like I could actually manage to hide anything from you. You know me too well, almost better than your father does.

"He's where the story starts. Less than a year after we started dating, Edward… left." She seemed somewhere else, in a world of her own. "He thought it was in my best interest, that it would be better for me if he left. He was wrong; it was the exact opposite. I was a wreck for months, until…. Well, basically, until I went to visit Jacob. I hung out with him a lot, because I felt better when I was around him.

I became best friends with Jake, but when your father came back—or, after Aunt Alice and I went and got him—Jacob and I didn't hang out almost at all anymore. Vampire and werewolf problems, you know," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"No, I don't know!" I exclaimed, already interested in Momma's story. "Jacob never has a problem being over here, and Seth and the other wolves don't have problems with us—" Momma cut me off.

"That's mostly because of you. Jacob will explain later tonight; at least, he told me he would. And he better. But that's beside the point.

"Your father was worried that Jacob would end up hurting me, since he was a young werewolf and all. He didn't think Jacob could control himself. So, he pretty much tried to keep me from seeing him—" Momma hesitated for a moment and held up her finger, as if to shush me.

"I forgot a very important detail, another reason I think your dad was uncomfortable with me visiting Jacob," she said slowly. "Jake had a huge crush on me."

Hold. The. Phone. Jacob? _My _Jacob? Had a CRUSH? On my MOMMA?

One hour, one torn dress, and fifty "Renesmee, calm down" s later, I was sitting on the floor beside Momma, legs crossed. A thought crossed my mind that my life would be easier if my mom wasn't a teen like me, and I guessed that in this situation, it definitely would be.

"I can't believe you tore your dress, Nessie!" Aunt Alice practically screamed. "You now have NOTHING to wear, other than your dingy old sweatpants! You hear me? Your sweats! You're even worse than Bella…. Hmm, that makes me remember, maybe you can use one of the dresses I got for your mother that she never wore." She shot Momma an upset glance and darted into Momma's gigantic closet (it's not as big as Aunt Alice's, though). She came back holding another green dress that looked somewhat like the one I had before. She pulled me up, gave me the dress, and sat next to Momma. "That will do. How did you say you ripped it again? You twirled to show Bella, then went to curtsey, and that was it?"

Momma and I didn't make eye contact with each other or with Aunt Alice. "Yep, that's exactly what happened," I mumbled. No way did I go on a rampage because my boyfriend liked my _mom_. No way did I end up ripping my dress as I ran to the Quileute border and back (and no way did Momma restrain me before I could storm into Jacob and Billy's house demanding answers).

I went and put the dress on. A perfect fit, of course. I was pretty much a silhouette of my mother. As I came back, Aunt Alice was running out the door. Momma came to my side and explained.

"Jacob is on the drive, we heard him make the turn. We can finish the story another time, if you want, or I can just give you the watered-down version," she said as she put her arm around my shoulder, ready to hold me back if necessary.

"I'm guessing the watered-down version is that you end up with Daddy, so we can finish later," I said with a touch of hostility. Momma could sense it.

"Hey! Don't get smart with me, young lady. I can tell Jacob that you're not allowed to go on your date anymore." No! I had been waiting for this all week, which is a long time, let me tell you!

"OK, sorry Momma." We ran out of the cottage and to the house to meet my Jacob for our first date.

**Sorry that it's so short, I thought this would be a good place to end. :\ PLease review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

There he was, sitting on the sofa, waiting. He looked so great. His hair was growing out again, which I liked. Jacob smiled a cheerful smile at me. I smiled back, but stopped as a thought entered my head. He probably had looked at Momma with that smile too. I shuddered before I made it to the couch to give him a hug.

Jacob noticed right away. "What's wrong?" he asked in a hurried and worried voice.

Momma looked at him and grimaced. "Well, umm, Jake, I was telling her about how we became friends," she started. "And, well, you know it's hard for her not to know I'm keeping details from her, so I had to tell her…" She looked embarrassed. _She better be_, I thought.

Jacob didn't look at all uncomfortable. "Oh. Right. Well, it's not like that matters now," he shrugged and looked at me.

"What? Of course it matters! How could you like my _Momma_? My MOMMA, Jacob!" I felt like smacking him. Why was he underplaying this?

"Well, first of all," he started, looking a bit nervous, after seeing my reaction, "you weren't around then, and… frankly, I didn't know that you were going to exist, or that I would ever find you.

"Nessie, I don't only mean that I didn't expect you to be born, I mean that I didn't know I would ever find anyone I would love like I love you—" I was flattered and love-struck for a second before I cut him off.

"Well, you loved Momma."

He chuckled. "That's different…. See, there's this thing that happens to us—me and my pack brothers, I mean—called imprinting. It sort of draws us to this one person, lets us know that they're our soul mate. Our world starts to revolve around that person. Sort of like love at first sight, and it wipes out all other romantic love we have for anyone else."

I paused and took that in. So Jacob was _drawn_ to me? Thinking of it that way was a bit odd, but thinking of it in the way that he was drawn to _me_ made me feel very special. "So you really love me, really special? Love at first sight?" My flattery showed in my tone. I blushed beet red, I was sure, because I saw Momma cringe the tiniest bit at the reminder of her thirst.

_Wait a minute_, I thought. My sense crept back to me. Love at first sight… I've known Jacob since I was a baby! That's a little messed up, don't you think? The odd feeling I had crept back, too. I decided to voice my concern. (Well not _voice_, but I think you know what I mean.) My hand reached Jacob's cheek and I showed him what he had said before pieced with the knowledge that he'd known me since the day I was born.

"Bella was worried about that too, at first." He said with a small chuckle. "It was a different love back then, even though I stopped loving Bella in that moment. I loved you… well, like the way I treated you. Like a protector, or a big brother. The same way Quil loves Claire now. But the love matured," he walked over to me and embraced me, "and here we are now." He gave me a kiss and inched away so he could look at me. "Any more questions?"

Of course I was still skeptical, but my love for Jacob came to the forefront of my emotions. I shook my head no, and kissed him back. (On the cheek, of course, since it's embarrassing to kiss in front of Momma, whether she and Jacob had had that relationship or not.) Suddenly, at a very inconvenient time, I had to go to the bathroom. Must be the nerves, I thought.

"Jacob, be right back, bathroom." I skipped up the stairs to the bathroom, but stopped when I heard Momma and Jacob talking downstairs.

"You know, if it was anyone other than you, Jake," I heard Momma say. "I mean, I'm looking at my daughter, my young daughter, in a relationship already! It's just so…" She sighed. "It's a parent thing, you wouldn't understand. But then, with you in this, it's both a pro and a con. I know you'll love her like Edward loves me, but this is still just a tad awkward—my best friend and my daughter!" She paused, and I could hear her voice in a joking tone as she started again. "And then I have to worry about you forcing a kiss on her—"

Jacob laughed. "Aw, come on! That was such a different situation. And I could totally tell you wanted me to." Wait. What did they just say? _Kiss_? _Wanted me to_? Jacob? Kissed? Momma? I was angry before, but this was an all new rage. I heard Daddy laugh at what he saw in my thoughts as I forgot my bodily necessity and stormed down the stairs. I didn't flinch even as I heard Momma say, "I _punched_ you, dummy," or as I saw Jacob look at me and realize my intentions.

I sucker-punched him with all of my strength.

* * *

"Ha, she caused the damage that I wanted to back then," Momma was laughing hysterically as Grandpa tried to fix Jacob's nose.

"I set it right, so just don't touch it and it should heal correctly," he said, putting his doctor stuff away.

Daddy was down here now, sitting beside Momma. They were both laughing, but Jacob definitely wasn't. He looked at me again.

"Sorry, I shoulda kept my mouth shut," he said, raising his hand to rub his nose. I swatted it down.

"YOU'RE sorry? Jacob, I just broke your nose. I should be the one who's sorry!" Yes, I should've been, but I wasn't. He deserved what was coming to him, especially after I heard the story while Grandpa Carlisle fixed Jacob's nose. He deserved the punch for kissing MY MOMMA, for guilt-tripping my momma into kissing him a SECOND time, AND for breaking Momma's hand when she was human. He definitely deserved that punch, _and_ the broken nose, I just didn't want to be the one who gave them to him.

I gave him a hug, but it wasn't as filled with love as the one earlier—I couldn't look at him the same way after I heard all these stories. Part of me, for this reason, wished I had been kept in the dark, but then again, I hated being out of the know.

"This still doesn't matter, though, right? It's not like I love Bella like that anymore. It stopped the minute I saw you."

Again with the 'it doesn't matter.' I shook my head. "Of course it matters. This is still SO weird for me, Jacob. I can't even put it into perspective to get it for you to understand. But, I still love you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. Yes, that love was coming back, but slowly, a piece at a time. I think I loved him too much to stay mad at him for too long.

His face displayed that he felt the emotions that a normal person would have after being punched in the nose as he took in what I said. "So, you're breaking up with me before we even went out on a date?" I couldn't bear for him to be so sad, and when he put it that way, I had to protest. I was, however, cut off as my hand was midway to his cheek.

I only noticed Momma was coming over when I heard the giggling stop. "Renesmee, honey, give Jake a chance. He was stupid before," she said (with yet ANOTHER giggle—would the madness ever end?) and patted him on the shoulder.

"I… I can't explain…" my thoughts were jumbled in my head. There were my feelings: my anger, my love, and now my inner argument between which to choose, and my desires: to punch Jacob again, to punch Momma for kissing Jacob (but that was a _very_ slight inclination), and to kiss Jacob and get this all behind us. I was too confused to even think to show Jacob this. Luckily, I wasn't alone trying to sort out this jumble. Daddy came to my aid.

"Bella, why don't we leave our daughter and Jacob alone? I think Renesmee has to make a decision or two with Jacob without us interfering." Yes! Thanks, Daddy, I thought and gave him my biggest smile.

He laughed. "No problem, sweetheart." He kissed me on my forehead before yanking Momma to the cottage. I made my decision before they were out of my sight.

I took into consideration the story I had heard as Grandpa Carlisle fixed Jacob's nose.* He… kissed (there, I said it) Momma twice, and practically tried to steal Momma away from Daddy. I'm sure that Daddy was annoyed in a similar (not just like it, because _nothing_ could be just like this) way that I am now, and he must have thought, just like I am, "Maybe I should give up." But then again, Daddy loves Momma WAY too much to ever have considered that for more than a millisecond, and I love Jacob the same way.

_

* * *

_

*they basically told her a summary of what we read in Eclipse

* * *

I tried to calm myself down and forget completely that Jake had had a thing for my mom so many years ago. "Jacob," I whispered, intertwining our fingers and inching closer to him. I put my other hand on his cheek and leaned my head on his shoulder. I showed him everything that I had thought tonight, and my feelings on every event throughout tonight so far. And finally, I thought, _I think you're right. It doesn't matter what happened before I was born, just what's happening now._ I picked my head up and kissed him, never letting my hand leave his face. _So, why don't we go on our date?_

Jacob rubbed his no-longer broken nose before he kissed me again and swept me off my feet. "Sounds good to me." I didn't bother to leave a note, because I was sure Daddy was aware (and SO relieved) that my embarrassing thoughts were fading as they got farther and farther away as Jacob and I made our way to a private place for our (FINALLY) first date.

**Sorry again that it took so long! No time at all, pretty much. Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
